As shown in FIG. 6, in a vehicle-periphery viewing apparatus as described in, e.g., JP-A-2004-173071, an imaging device 3 is set at the front end of a vehicle 1; an image of a left imaging area 5a and an image of a right imaging area 5b, both areas being located ahead of the vehicle, are captured by the imaging device 3; and the thus-captured images are displayed on a predetermined display device 7 set in the passenger compartment.
FIG. 7 shows an example display of the display device 7 of this vehicle-periphery viewing apparatus. Conventionally, images 9a, 9b captured by the imaging device 3 are displayed in respective left and right image display areas 11a, 11b within the screen of the display device 7. A mask image 13 for dividing the left and right images 9a, 9b is displayed in the center of the screen of the display device 7 so as to be superposed on the images 9a, 9b. 